Finding each other
by HaldirsLongLostLove
Summary: The prince of Mirkwood Legolas and his rebelous sister Eldeline travel to Lothlorien for the crowning of the the new queen, Galadrial 's second duaghter Estel. Its love at first sightfor Legolas and Estel. And our dear Eldeline , well she's a little buzy


Summray: The prince of Mirkwood Legolas and his rebellious sister Eldeline travel to Lothlorien for the crowning of the new queen, Galadrial 's second daughter Estel. Its love at first sight for Legolas and Estel. And our dear Eldeline, well she's a little busy flirting with every male elf in Lothiorien expeshily a certain MarchWarden.  
  
Finding Each Other  
  
By Haldirs L.L.L and Estel P.o.t.E  
  
Pairing Legolas/Estel, Eldeline/?  
  
Rating: PG-13 just to be safe, don't know how far I will take Eldeline flirting, we'll just have to wait and now Eh.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings  
  
(A/N)Be nice this is my first story. Flames will be used to keep the candles in my shrine for Haldir alight. Legolas and Haldir will problely have a lot of OOCness in the beginning so bare with me OK and my spell check is broken so sorry if there are lots of spelling mistakes.  
  
Chapter 1 The Arrival  
  
"My Lady two more of your visitors have arrived" said A tall blond elf bowing. He had silvery-blond hair, deep blue eyes and was about 6ft. He wore a cloak of deep-gray material with silk woven into it. He also wore a black tunic and black leggings. He carried a sword, quiver and a bow.  
" Thank you Haldir" said Galadrial dismissing him. He gave the proper elfish salute to his lady and turned to walk out but not before giving a smile and nod to the two guests. One of the guests was a male the other female but you wouldn't have been able to tell it was a she seeing as though she was dressed like a guy. The companions wore pretty much the same thing. The male had bleach-blong hair that went down to his shoulders it was parted at the top in a half ponytail and French braided on both sides of his head around his pointy ears, his eyes were stunningly bright blue like a sky on a cloudless day the exact opposite of his friends. He wore a pale green cloak that was made of an unrecognizable material with a silk underside it was pinned with a clasp of the elves of Mirkwood, brown leggings, a brown tunic and a forest green undershirt.  
While the woman wore a deep blue velvet cloak with a silk underside, a pair of black leggings and a black tunic. The tunic was very special it had been passed down generation from generation on the female side. It had the elfish words of a love song/spell woven in to it with the hair of the first and only unicorn. She had bleach-blond hair that went just below her shoulders and was parted just like her companions, she also had stormy blue-gray eyes a sign that she could hide her feelings well. " Welcome my friends," said Galadrial "It is an houner to be here, my lady" said the male "I am Legolas prince of Mirkwood and this is my sister Eldeline. " Ah yes it is good to have you back with us," Galadrial, "Now for you to meet my daughter, Estel would you please come down here," Suddenly a figure came up from behind the lord and lady to stand next to them. The figure had slightly wavy long blond hair, and forest green eyes. Her head piece shinned with an elegant silver glow. Her dress was the shade of pale blue and the sleeves fell to the floor. She was the spitting image of her mother.  
  
~*Legolas P.O.V*~  
She was an angel, the hair, the eyes, every thing about her was wonderful. It was breathtaking. " Princess" I said bowing and trying to get my sister to do the same. " ESTY," yelled Eldeline running up wrapping her arms around Estel. Estel took a step back and looked Eldeline up and down. " Elly is that you oh my God what happened" Estel said when she noticed who it was. " What happened to me, what happened to you?" " What do you mean what happened to me, I'm a princess and last time I checked you were to.' " You've gone over to the dark side Esty there is no hope for you now" said Eldeline dramatically  
  
I couldn't believe it, my sister Eldeline princess of Mirkwood was jumping around like a lunatic in front of Lady Galadrial, with Estel no- less. I was truly ashamed not to mention embarrassed. Just then Haldir came in and saved me from my suffering. "Lords, come with me. I shall show you to your sleeping crouters," he said. Estel gracefully walked pass me and gave Haldir a small hug. She smelt of roses on a midsummer day in Rivendell and she walked as smoothly as the graceful river. I looked over at my sister and she just shook her head at me be for pulling her hood up over her head to conceal the fact she is a girl and walking over to where Estel and Haldir stood  
  
~*Haldir's P.O.V*~  
When Estel hugged me I saw the look of longing flash upon Legolas's face. I felt a little sorry for him many Elven men had tried there luck with Estel but so far there wasn't one who she liked. I my self would try but we are cousins and that would not be right. I also say Legolas look over at his companion. Just as His(Eldeline) hood was pulled up I caught a glimpse of his eyes. They seemed so familiar to me. They didn't look anything like Legolas's, But like someone he knew a long time ago, but was lost in the depths of my mind. " Haldir..Haldir are you OK" said Estel pulling his thoughts back the earth, I looked over at her nodded, she had a sort of caring look on her face. " Yes I'm fine," I said but in the back of my mind I was still thinking about those blue-gray eyes. 


End file.
